<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aspirations, Among Other Things by gyroscopefour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712688">Aspirations, Among Other Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour'>gyroscopefour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Altan Lavellan [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Asexual Character, Asexual Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Asexuality, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Altan Lavellan and Dorian Pavus share a tent while on an expedition. They turn to deep conversations and things get fluffy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Altan Lavellan [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aspirations, Among Other Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorian yanked off his boots, sighing with relief and wiggling his toes. </p><p>Altan grinned at him, undoing his braid. “Does that feel good?” </p><p>“Yes!” He returned Altan’s smile and dropped his boots by the tent flaps. “I’ve never walked this much before I met you.” </p><p>“But your calves look great.” Altan shook out his hair.</p><p>Dorian scooted closer. “You know I love when you do that.”</p><p>“Do what? This?” Altan shook his head again, leaning close so Dorian felt the wind as his hair whipped around.</p><p>“Well, that too. I do love your hair. But I meant the compliments. You’re so sweet to me.”</p><p>Altan shrugged. “I say what I feel.” He stretched, groaning as the tension unwound from his muscles.</p><p>Dorian pushed him back onto the bed roll, kissing him. Altan kissed back for a moment before pushing him away.</p><p>“Get those buckles off of me. They hurt!”</p><p>“If you’re asking me to strip, you can be certain I will oblige.”</p><p>Altan laughed. He pulled his tunic up to examine his stomach. “Look! See those red marks from all those buckles?”</p><p>Dorian shucked his clothes away, leaning over Altan. He pushed the tunic out of the way and kissed one of the red marks. He pressed his lips into soft, warm skin. Altan’s hand came to rest at the back of Dorian’s head, scratching his scalp. Dorian moved to another red mark, kissing it.</p><p>Altan sighed happily. “Come up here.” He patted the bed roll next to him.</p><p>“Are you going to be the big spoon?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>Dorian laid down in front of him and felt the warm line of Altan’s chest against his back. The soft tunic stretched over Altan’s chest as he wrapped an arm around Dorian’s waist. He laid his palm across Dorian’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. </p><p>Dorian made a soft noise, exhaling the day’s tension from his body.</p><p>Altan’s arm pulled him snugly against him and a leg wrapped over Dorian’s hips. </p><p>“You’re so warm,” Altan said, pressing the cold tip of his nose to the back of Dorian’s neck. He smelled like fresh sweat and the oil he used to keep his leather armor supple. </p><p>“You’re a good cuddler.”</p><p>“You’re shivering,” Altan murmured. </p><p>“I’m cold.”</p><p>Altan pulled the blankets up higher and returned his arm to the tight hug around Dorian’s waist. “Let me hold you. I’ll keep you warm.”</p><p>“You’re doing a wonderful job.”</p><p>They laid in silence for a little while, Altan placing occasional kisses on Dorian’s neck. “Are you still awake?” Altan whispered.</p><p>“Yes,” Dorian whispered back.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Dorian smiled, leaning back into Altan’s chest. “What are you thinking?”</p><p>“I’m imagining us in a giant soft bed in a giant house. No rifts. The only thing we have to worry about is what to eat for breakfast the next morning.”</p><p>Dorian hummed. “How domestic of you.”</p><p>“I know. My vision for the rest of my life is changing, and I’m not sure how to reconcile that.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I always thought I’d be my clan’s first forever. I’d probably never marry, but I’d be a great uncle to my sister’s future kids. Maybe I’d become a wise old storyteller, heralded among the clans.”</p><p>“And now?”</p><p>“Now I have you. And I am the Inquisitor. There’s no way I can go back to being clan Lavellan’s first now. I’ve changed.”</p><p>“So you want to share a big bed with me?”</p><p>“Among other things.”</p><p>“What other things?”</p><p>“I want to wake up next to you. I want to spend my days with you. Maybe I’ll write stories. Maybe Varric will teach me how to be a good writer.”</p><p>Dorian squeezed Altan’s hand. “You’d be a wonderful writer.”</p><p>Altan pressed a kiss to Dorian’s spine. “What about you?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“What’s your vision for the rest of your life?”</p><p>Dorian didn’t respond for a moment. Altan let him think. “You’ve inspired me. You’re changing Thedas for the better. I want to do it too. I want to make Tevinter a better place.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“I want to go back to Tevinter with all that I’ve learned here. You’ve made me a better man.”</p><p>Altan smiled against Dorian’s skin. “Do I fit into any of that?”</p><p>“I hope so. I never thought I’d ever have a serious relationship. I just hoped I’d never end up marrying someone my father picked for me.”</p><p>“I couldn’t imagine that.”</p><p>“I suppose you’ve only known me now.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“I wasn’t always so confident. So independent.”</p><p>Altan adjusted his arm to hug Dorian tighter.</p><p>“I used to think my father was the greatest man I knew. I’d do anything he’d say. At least, to his face, I would.”</p><p>“And behind his back?”</p><p>“I was more than a little problematic. And I realized he wasn’t the all-knowing, all-powerful man I thought he was. He was full of faults. And no matter how much I loved him, I couldn’t make him love me.”</p><p>“I love you,” Altan murmured.</p><p>“I know. You’ve made my life infinitely better.”</p><p>Altan hummed happily. “Same to you.” He pressed another kiss to Dorian’s neck, resting his forehead against the base of his skull. “What about the rest of your family?”</p><p>“Hmm. My mother spent most of her time alone. She let the servants deal with me unless Father was around. And even then, it was a distant relationship. I constantly wanted her attention and approval, but she had so little to give. Mostly the kitchen maid, Lyla, raised me. She was so good to me. So patient. I hope she’s well.”</p><p>“She sounds lovely.”</p><p>“She was. She is. She knew about my preferences before I did. She was the one to comfort me when my father found out. And she held no judgment and no surprise.”</p><p>“Send her my thanks,” Altan murmured. </p><p>“What for?” </p><p>Altan’s grip tightened around Dorian. “For protecting you before I could.”</p><p>“I don’t need protection.”</p><p>“We all need protection, Dorian.”</p><p>Dorian made a frustrated noise. “Tell me about your family now. You said you had a sister?” </p><p>“Yes. Mirran. She’s two years younger than me. She was my best friend before I left for the conclave.”</p><p>“Was she also a mage?” </p><p>“No. I was the only mage in the family.”</p><p>“You’re a rather powerful mage considering you lack a traceable bloodline.”</p><p>“Mamae always said Mythal blessed her with two children. One to defend us with a bow and one to guide us with a staff.”</p><p>“That’s lovely. What is your mother like?”</p><p>“Like me, so everyone says. Mirran looks more like Babae, but I look like Mamae. I have most of the same mannerisms too. And we apparently walk the same way.”</p><p>“I meant her personality.”</p><p>“I’m getting there. She’s the best archer in the clan. The sharpest eyes and the steadiest hands. And she loves halla. She’s patient and kind. She always knew how to settle arguments so no one felt slighted.”</p><p>“Sounds like someone else I know.”</p><p>Altan smiled against the back of Dorian’s neck. “Really? Who?”</p><p>“Well, he’s a close personal friend of mine. He’s handsome and kind. And he gives great hugs.”</p><p>“He sounds wonderful.”</p><p>“He is.” Dorian snuggled closer. “What about your father?”</p><p>“Hmm? He has always been my biggest support. He was there for me when my powers surfaced. And he was the first person I came out to.”</p><p>Dorian hummed. “I’m jealous.”</p><p>“Of what?”</p><p>“Your family.”</p><p>Altan kissed the nape of his neck. “Dorian, you’re part of my family now. They’re  your family too, if you want them to be. After this is all over, I can take you to meet them.”</p><p>Dorian murmured an affirmation.</p><p>“They’d love you,” Altan said. “They’d love to know you.”</p><p>Dorian mumbled again, twitching as he slipped into sleep.</p><p>Altan stroked Dorian’s arm with his thumb, lapsing into silence. He knew Dorian well enough to know when he was falling asleep. He listened to Dorian’s breath as it slowed, getting deeper. He relaxed and tried to imagine what it would be like to bring Dorian back to his clan. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment if you feel so inclined. It would make my day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>